


Valentine

by NewRageInc



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewRageInc/pseuds/NewRageInc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request. Prompt was soul mates. Sasuke doesn't believe in all that jazz, until he meets Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

Valentine’s Day had to be Sasuke’s least favorite day of the year. Everyone around him would be freaking out about finding the perfect gift or confessing their love or whatever else people freak out about on Valentine’s Day. Sasuke had a particular distaste for this holiday because his best friend tended to most if not all of his relationship milestones on this day.

Naruto confessed to his current girlfriend Sakura on Valentine’s Day.

After a couple of years of him obsessing over the perfect gift, he also asked Sakura to move in with him on their third Valentine’s Day as a couple.

Four move years of obsessing over the gift and dinner and whatever, now Naruto is obsessing about the perfect marriage proposal scheduled for, you guessed it, Valentine’s Day.

So as Naruto’s best friend, Sasuke not only had to endure his own constant refusals for Valentine requests, but he also had listen to Naruto gripe and moan for the first two weeks of February in preparation for Valentine’s Day to occur.

“Do you think it would be too cheesy if I put the ring in her Champaign glass?” Naruto had been pacing the room and calling the restaurant for the past two hours changing his mind about the music as well as how the ring would be presented to his girlfriend. Sasuke had been sitting on Naruto’s couch, flipping the page to a magazine and grunting in response whenever asked to respond.

“I think it’s a little cheesy that you’re proposing on Valentine’s Day.” Naruto frowned at Sasuke, about to insult him, when a thought occurred to him. Sasuke noticed the lack of retort and looked up at his friend only to find Naruto frozen in the middle of the room with a look of pure horror on his face.

“Oh my God you are actually freaking right. She is going to laugh in my face! Why didn’t I think of that, she’ll hate it. Oh fuck!” Naruto pulled at his hair and dropped to the floor in utter defeat. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He had done it now.

“Dude, you know she likes this shit. You’ve been pulling it off for the past seven years. I doubt she’ll turn you down just because you couldn’t think of a better day to do this stuff.” Naruto lay his head on the carpet but kept his butt up in the air. Sasuke put his magazine down. “Besides, I doubt she’ll care, she’s been at the hospital all day. She’ll be too tired and excited to care about the cliché you’re presenting her with.”

“You really think that?” Naruto looked up, his blue eyes shining like a puppy.

“When have I been wrong? Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go hide for the next 24 hours.”

It wasn’t just Naruto’s woes that made this particular day worse than any others, it was dealing with those women who would approach him on this day. He wasn’t sure what it was that attracted them to him and he wasn’t sure what it was about this day that gave them the courage to actually speak to him, but it was an incredible annoyance to have to tell them to scram.

If he had to take guess, Sasuke would probably say that these women were trying to create this situation of love at first sight. That maybe if they approached him, then he would say something like he had been watching them and he couldn’t take his eyes from them and he was happy that they approached him. As if that would ever happen.

But of course it was as though the universe liked to prove him wrong.

Just as he was reaching his car he heard the sound of tires screeching to a halt. He turned to watch a girl jump out of a white SUV. At the front of her car was a small child sitting with a shocked look on his face clutching a puppy. It didn’t take much to realize what had happened.

“Oh my gosh! Are you alright? You gave me a crazy fright! Are you okay?” Another woman came running from an apartment, presumable the child’s mother. The kid, though shaken, nodded his head that he was fine. The woman apologized to the kids mother who seemed on the verge of tears.

As the scene played out, Sasuke couldn’t help noting everything about the woman from the car. She had long indigo hair and eyes so pale he could not point out the color. There was something about her he couldn’t explain. It was like listening to an overly emotional song ad having all of those emotions even if you don’t want them but you have to have them because you are listening to that song.

He tried to shake it off. He got into his car without bringing any attention to himself but he kept glancing in the rear view mirror as he drove off.

The next morning he sat in his office staring at his emails without interest. He was still distracted just by the thought of that woman. He had never been so interested in someone just by having seen them once. He wasn’t even directly involved! He was just audience to an almost tragedy.

He tipped his head back and blew his hair out of his face. As he did so there was a knock on his door.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” His brother let himself in and set a bouquet of flowers on Sasuke’s desk as well as a giant heart shaped box that presumably had chocolate inside. Sasuke frowned at him.

“Itachi I told you to quit doing that. I don’t even like chocolate.” Itachi pouted and sat himself across from Sasuke.

“But I do it for everyone. And dad gets a kick out of it. I’m his best Valentine you know.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Sasuke.

“You are weird.”

“Now, now let’s not get mean so early in the morning. Besides we have a meeting to go to. I thought I would have found you on your way out.”

“Huh?” Sasuke took a closer look at his emails to find he did have a meeting scheduled and he had about five minutes to get there. “Hyuuga? Are they thinking of switching their security services?” Itachi chuckled.

“What’s with you? It says in the email this is in reference to setting up security to one of their new estates. I believe it’s for the younger daughter of Hiashi’s.” Itachi grinned. “We’re actually going to be speaking to his older daughter. She’s being groomed to take over you know?” Sasuke shrugged.

“I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“We haven’t. Hiashi’s kept them tucked away at exclusive boarding schools and universities. But I hear that younger one has got an attitude about her and spunk to spare. That’s why they got her an estate She wants to finish up her schooling around here.” Itachi looked at his watch and got up motioning for Sasuke to follow.

Sasuke gathered a few folders from the top of his desk which should contain some generic information about the services his family’s security company offers. He wasn’t looking forward to this. The only reason he and Itachi were talking to this woman personally was because of the company her family owns. If it were anyone else, they have people who work for them to take care of this song and dance.

Itachi led the way down the hall and opened the door for his brother to go in first. Sasuke walked into the room and stopped short.

There she was. In a smart fitted suit and sipping a cup of coffee was the woman from the SUV. She put her coffee down and stood, running her hands down her pant legs to smooth them out before offering hand and a smile.

“Uchiha Sasuke I presume? Hyuuga Hinata, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Her voice was gentle and sweet and Sasuke was dumbfounded. He was gaping. Openly. He took her hand and shook it stupidly. Itachi coughed which brought Sasuke out of his trance.

“A-Ugh. Yes. I’m Sasuke. Um.” He cleared his throat and realized he was still holding her hand. She was still smiling at him but there was clear discomfort in her eyes because of this. He let go and excused himself out of the room.

This was a development. Personal development. He had almost been certain he wasn’t attracted to anyone or anything. But he was definitely attracted to the Hyuuga sitting in the meeting room behind him. Was that attraction? It was definitely… something.

He straightened out his tie and rubbed his eyes. Standing as straight as he could he let himself back into the room.

“So you’ll be staying with your sister as well? Keeping an eye on her?” Itachi’s tone was playful and Hinata’s was blushing.

“Well it makes sense for me to relocate here. We travel a lot from the country to the city and this way Hanabi won’t be lonely.” Itachi nodded.

“Well everything seems to be in order then. It is a pleasure to finally be meeting you.” And with that it was over. She bid them farewell and that was that. He missed most of the interaction he was probably ever going to have with this person. And to top it all off, he acted a fool.

Needless to say, Sasuke was in a mood for the rest of the day.

He was still brooding when he walked out of the building.

The only think that could cheer him up would be a cup of coffee from this specialty coffee place down the road. As he walked he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out to see a picture message from Naruto. It was a picture of the ring he was proposing with.

_“Wish me luck bro!”_ Sasuke sighed and replied with a thumbs up emoticon. He wasn’t paying attention when he walked into the shop and bumped into someone.

“Oh! Mr. Uchiha.” He knew that voice. He could never forget it.

“Ms. Hyuuga.” He cleared his throat and put his phone away in his pocket. “Funny running in to you here.”

“Yes! I heard from a girl friend that this place has some wonderful sweet bread and coffees so I couldn’t resist stopping by on my way home.” She pushed her hair behind her ear and looked away blushing. Her demeanor was quite a bit different outside of a professional setting. He caught a glimpse of it briefly when his brother had commented on her sister. She’s a little shy.

“Your friend is right about the coffee though I’m not sure about their sweets.” He felt so awkward. How could you be on the verge of thirty and still be awkward? Should he keep trying to talk to her? Should he offer to buy her drink? Aw fuck it. “Would you like to join me? It’ll be my treat.”

She chewed on her bottom lip. He saw her hesitate. They had only just met, he was essentially making some kind of move on her. He felt his heart rate begin to go up in anticipation of her answer. From where he was standing he could smell her too, over the coffee. She smelled clean. Does clean have a smell? He wasn’t sure but if it did she smelled like it.

“Sure,” she finally said. “W-why not?” They got in the queue together and he let her place her order first.

They picked a table at the back of the shop. They watched couples start to filter in for their dates. He remembered Naruto.

“Oh that’s right, it’s Valentine’s Day.” She nodded, taking a sip from her coffee. “Am I keeping you from a date?” He ventured carefully. She shook her head.

“Oh no I haven’t really had much time for dates. I sort of forgot today was Valentine’s Day as well though I guess the ‘Lover’s Special’ they have advertised should have tipped me off.” Sasuke watched her. She didn’t seem upset at the idea of not having a date, maybe a little wistful, but not upset like most people get.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Her expression was of utter confusion. He wasn’t too sure where he was going with this either. He cleared his throat and pushed his cup around. “I, uh, watched what happened with that kid yesterday.” She gasped.

“Oh! Oh I felt so bad about that. His mother seemed so happy I had seen him but I felt so guilty that happened in the first place.” She sat back in her chair. “I didn’t think anyone else had been there.” He nodded.

“I don’t really like to involve myself in other people’s business. But the point of admitting this is that I noticed you and I couldn’t stop thinking about… you.” She frowned.

“Mr. Uchiha, we just met only a few hours ago.” He nodded.

“I’m just saying it’s weird that I noticed you yesterday and I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Then your family decides to solicit our services for your new house and we have a formal meeting and then… bumping into you at this coffee shop by chance it’s just- Don’t get me wrong, I’m not usually one for these kinds of ideas but- I just- I just feel like maybe we should get to know each other?”

Hinata was silent. She seemed a bit stunned. After a few awkward moments Sasuke cleared his throat again. “I’m sorry. That was forward. I’m not usually like this. I’m usually a lot-“

“Cool? That’s what I’d heard about you anyway.” She picked at the sticky bun before her. “I don’t mean cool as in ‘Cool’ but more as in calm. They told me you were hard to get to.” She blushed realizing how that sounded. “I mean-I’m sorry!” He sighed.

“No, don’t apologize.” He felt his phone buzz again. He took it out to see another message from Naruto, this time a picture of a hand he vaguely recognized wearing a ring. “Oh crap she actually said yes.” Hinata looked up at him curiously. He held out his phone. “A friend of mine proposed today.” She smiled.

“Oh how nice.” As he typed up his response Hinata was able to think for a moment. “You know maybe we should get to know each other a little more. Maybe it is fate.”

Sasuke had never been one to believe in karma, fate, or soul mates. He spent the greater majority of his life hating Valentine’s Day. All of that stopped after meeting Hinata. As he stood next to Naruto one year later while he and Sakura were exchanging vows, he couldn’t stop looking into the audience. Hinata looked up at him from her spot, teary eyed and beaming at him.

She mouthed “I love you.”

And he smirked.


End file.
